Chica (Mythos)
Summary Chica (also fully known as Chica the Chicken) is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's. Chica is an animatronic chicken and children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie. She is the backup singer standing on the right-side in Freddy's band. At midnight, she is left in a "free roaming mode" until 6 AM, to prevent her servos from locking up. Along with the other animatronics, Chica will try to forcefully stuff any human seen after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death. Appearance FNAF 1 Chica is a bright yellow animatronic chicken with a spherically-shaped head, orange beak, magenta eyes, and black eyebrows. On the top of her head are three "tufts" of feathers. She has two talons from each of her orange feet. She wears a white bib that reads "LET'S EAT!!!" in yellow bubble letters, outlined in purple and the bib is flecked with tricolored triangles in patterns of three, and what appear to be tiny stylized pizza slices. Like all of the other animatronics at Freddy's, she has an out-of-place set of blocky teeth sticking up from her lower beak. Her endoskeleton teeth can also be seen within the back of her mouth, though these are only clearly visible in certain angles. FNAF 2 Withered Chica has gone through an attempted retrofit and subsequent abandonment of the older model, in favor of Toy Chica, according to Phone Guy on Night 2. For a start, the feminine features have been toned down, and she appears more androgynous as a result, to contrast her more with Toy Chica. Her body seems to have minimal changes. Perhaps the most disturbing alterations are in the head area; Withered Chica's eye sockets are now much larger than the eyes themselves, and she lacks eyebrows as well as her eyelids. If one looks really closely, her eyeballs appear to have nearly-visible blood-veins in grey color (which are better seen during her jumpscare). Furthermore, like in the first game, her iris are magenta in color. Similar to Foxy, her feet also have three talons, rather than two talons. Her beak has a jaw similar to the ones Withered Bonnie and Withered Freddy have, which appears to be completely unhinged. Her beak is also more pointed, like that of an actual chicken, and she has even more teeth on her upper and lower beak. The infamous second set of teeth from the animatronic itself is also clearly visible. She has two stumps where her hands used to be, with long wires pouring forth. It also seems that she is unable to lower her arms down to her side for some reason, as every instance of her has them raised and stretched out as if she is "T-posed" (models in games with no animation are generally posed this way). However, as evidenced by her appearance in the Right Air Vent, she can still raise them up, but this may also be because the small space in the air vent is forcing her arms up. FNAF 3 Phantom Chica has, essentially, the same model as Chica from the first game, but she lacks eyes, instead having white, pin-pricked pupils, similar to Springtrap's as well as the other phantoms. She also appears to be charred or burnt, possibly foreshadowing the torching of the attraction. Phantom Chica also appears to have her mouth open the entire time, even while performing her jumpscare. Her hands appear to be different from that of her original counterpart; while her original counterpart had proper fingers, Phantom Chica's hands look similar to that of a pair of mittens, the fingers blended together and the thumb being separate. This is easier to notice in her brightened image. FNAF 4 Nightmare Chica is a severely deteriorated and extensively modified version of the original Chica animatronic. Although the damages to her upper body are relatively minor, her suit's lower torso is completely severed from her hips. Her bib is tapered off at the bottom, almost entirely reduced to shreds. Nightmare Chica's lower legs are painted entirely orange opposed to yellow with orange feet, and her kneecaps appear to be missing. The hands both have exactly the same design as Springtrap and the other nightmare animatronics. She has orange feet featuring multiple tears, with most of her toes being covered in black paint, as if the color was chipped off. As with all the other nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Chica's head appears to be separated into two parts. Nightmare Chica's head bears a striking resemblance to that of the original Chica model from the second game, as both are large and seemingly split from the upper jaw down. Her beak is much larger than that of the first game's Chica. Her beak is also filled with long sharp teeth with roots colored in green tint. The top right side of her mask is greatly torn, exposing much of the endoskeleton's frame and wiring. Both of her puffy cheeks appears to have holes. Her eyes are gray and metallic. Her eyes are also mismatched; her left eye possesses red iris with a glowing white pupil while the right one seems to be lacking both a pupil and iris, to make her look like she is half-blinded. Nightmare Chica also has four seemingly identical "tufts" of feathers on the top of her head with few small pieces missing. Behavior FNAF 1 Chica will generally head towards the night guard's position, similar to Bonnie, but she also wanders to the Kitchen and Restrooms. As opposed to Bonnie, Chica will show up at the door less often, but will generally linger there, waiting longer and stealing more of the player's energy, whereas Bonnie will show up more often but leave quickly. FNAF 2 She goes through the Right Air Vent, and like Bonnie, she completely bypasses the blind spot and enters the Office. The only way to prevent her from killing the player is to wear the Freddy's Mask before she gets into the office; however, if the player fails to wear the mask at time, Chica will attack. FNAF 3 She appears on the arcade machines screen. If the player looks at it, Chica will jumpscare the player. FNAF 4 She is the slower out of her and Bonnie, and tends to wander into the kitchen, banging around dishes for unknown reasons. The child has to hold the right door shut to prevent her from getting in. If the child flashes the light at her when she is standing right outside the door, she will attack him, and if he turns his back on the door to look at the bed, Chica will have the Nightmare Cupcake enter the room and attack. The only way to tell she is at the door is to listen for her breathing. Holding the door will cause her to walk away, being unable to enter. Powers And Stats |-|Chica= Tier: ' Unknown, at least Ineffable '''Name: ' Chica 'Origin: ' Five Nights At Freddy's 'Gender: ' Female 'Age: ' Few decades old 'Classification: ' Animatronic 'Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Irrelevant), Immortality (Types 3, 6, and 8; returns as long as Fazbear Entertainment, anything related to it, or memories exist of it), Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Master Intelligence, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis 'Attack Potency: ' Ineffable 'Speed: '''Ineffable '''Lifting Strength: ' Ineffable 'Striking Strength: ' Ineffable 'Durability: ' Ineffable 'Stamina: ' Unknown 'Range: ' Terrifying 'Standard Equipment: ' Teeth,Cupcake 'Intelligence: ' Unknown 'Weaknesses: ' Unknown |-|Phantom Chica= '''Tier: Unknown, at least Ineffable Name: Phantom Chica Origin: Five Nights at Freddy's Gender: Female Age: A few decades old Classification: Ghost Powers and Abilities: Same as before, with Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 9), Fate Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Power Nullification, Regeneration (High-Irrelevant), Death Immunity, Soul Manipulation, BFR, Necromancy Attack Potency: Ineffable Speed: Ineffable Lifting Strength: Ineffable Striking Strength: Ineffable Durability: Ineffable Stamina: Unknown Range: Terrifying Standard Equipment: Teeth, ghostly powers, cupcakes Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown |-|Nightmare Chica= Tier: Ineffable Name: Nightmare Freddy Origin: Five Nights at Freddy's Gender: Male Age: A few decades old Classification: Dream Monster Powers and Abilities: Same as before, with Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration (Truly Irrelevant), Resurrection, Dream\Nightmare Manipulation, Death Immunity, Respawning, Reality Warping, Clairvoyance, Duplication, Summoning Attack Potency: Ineffable Speed: Ineffable Lifting Strength: Ineffable Striking Strength: Ineffable Durability: Ineffable Stamina: Unknown Range: Terrifying Standard Equipment: A hat, a microphone, teeth Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Category:Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Immensely High Intelligence Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fate Users Category:Age Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Necromancy Category:Conceptual Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dream Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:FNAF Mythos Category:Sans2345 Pages